A liquid crystal display panel in which the liquid crystal display panel is used can display an image with low power consumption, so that the liquid crystal display panel is used as an image display device such as a television and a monitor.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) substrate on which a pixel electrode and a TFT are formed, a counter substrate opposed to the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. In the liquid crystal display panel, the image is displayed by controlling light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer in each pixel using a pixel electrode provided in each pixel (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2015-114375).